1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to seats, and more particularly to, seats of a type which is rotated about a vertical axis thereof by an electric drive unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of conventional seats of the above-mentioned powered type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publication No. 60-152349. The seat comprises generally a seat proper, a rotating support unit rotatably supporting thereon the seat proper and consisting of a fixed lower base member and a rotatable upper base member, and an electric drive unit arranged beside the support unit to drive the upper base member.
However, in the conventional seat, the arrangement of the drive unit relative to the rotating support unit is given little thought. In fact, the drive unit located beside the support unit causes the entire seat to have a bulky construction.